The instant invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a dispenser for fluids, particularly perfumes, which is adapted for use by young girls.
The concept of applying various cosmetics, including various perfumes, to one's body has generally been found to be particularly appealing to young girls. However, because most perfumes are relatively expensive and intended for use by adults rather than children, they have generally not been made readily available to young children. Further, the heretofore available perfumes have generally not been packaged in dispensers which are designed to have added appeal for young children.
The instant invention provides an effective dispenser for fluids which can be effectively utilized for dispensing scented liquids, such as various perfumes, and which is particularly adapted to have increased appeal for young children. Specifically, the dispenser of the instant invention includes a doll body which is preferably formed in the configuration of a character figure having a pair of wings thereon, and a dispensing assembly in the doll body which is operative in response to pivoting movement of the wings for dispensing a fluid, such as a perfume, from the doll body. Still more specifically, the dispenser includes a doll body comprising a torso portion and a pair of limbs which are pivotally mounted on the torso portion, a deformable reservoir in the torso portion for containing a fluid, and a nozzle for dispensing a fluid from the reservoir, so that it passes outwardly of the doll body. The dispenser further includes a linkage assembly between the limbs and the reservoir for deforming the reservoir in order to dispense a fluid therefrom in response to a predetermined pivotal movement of the limbs. The limbs preferably comprise wings on the torso portion which are pivotable together for deforming the reservoir, and the fluid preferably comprises a scented perfume liquid. The nozzle is preferably operative for atomizing liquid as it is dispensed from the dispenser, and the nozzle preferably extends through a head portion of the doll body for dispensing fluid, so that it passes outwardly from the head portion.
It has been found that the dispenser of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for dispensing a liquid, such as perfume, and that it has particular appeal for young children. Specifically, it has been found that the wings of the dispenser can be effectively pivoted together in order to dispense a liquid from the dispenser nozzle. It has been further found that because the dispenser is adapted to be formed in a configuration of a toy doll, preferably one which embodies a human-like character figure, it has a substantially increased level of appeal for young children.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective perfume dispenser for young children.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective dispenser for fluids which has particular appeal for young children.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective dispenser for fluids which is formed in the configuration of a human-like character figure having a pair of wings thereon, and which is operative by pivoting the wings together.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.